Little Italy
by Sailoraud
Summary: What happens when Antonio is dragged out to a mysterious restaurant with his buddies? Read to find out! Warning: Spamanoand implied other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio meets Lovino.

Work was brutal today, and all I really wanted to do was to go home and take a nice siesta, however, I had forgotten about one thing. Well really two things..people really. Francis and Gilbert were waiting for me as soon as I opened my front door. Francis looked a bit annoyed and Gilbert had made himself at home on my couch. They were both dressed in formal attire.

"ANTONIO, why aren't you ready mon ami? We are going to be laaaaate," France cried.

"Hola Francis,"' I said dryly, I really wasn't in the mood to be pulled out on one of their shenanigans tonight. "Tell me, what are we going to be late for?"

I looked over to Gilbert for some sort of clue. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow as if to say France had done the same thing to him.

" I told you earlier. We are going out to dinner tonight, and you are not going to cause us to miss these reservations; they cost me an arm and a leg!"

" Amigo, I am tired..." I started before I saw the dark look my friend was giving me.

In a tone that was dripping with acid he replied, "I will strip you myself if it means we will get out of here faster."

Needless to say, less than five minutes later I was dressed fancily, and we were en route to this mysterious restaurant. It was deep within the city and France only seemed to get more and more annoyed as the minutes ticked by. Gilbert chattered on about this and that before suddenly shutting up. I looked back at the sudden loss of white noise to see that he was staring wide-eyed out the window.

" Is that where we're eating tonight," he asked in a surprised tone.

"Oui," Francis replied obviously distracted as he desperately searched for a spot in the narrow city streets. "It is very exclusive and the owners are very mysterious. You have to have connections to get in. Why Gilbert?"

"No reason, kesesese but reservations would have been much easier to get if you had told me we were going here."

Francis didn't reply as he had just found a space near the restaurant. I, on the other hand,was curious as to what Gilbert had meant but figured I would find out soon enough.

As we entered the dim restaurant I couldn't help to notice how good it smelled. The main room was mostly candlelit and the room itself was colored a nice caramel color. In the corner there was a large bar. Creme colored drapery covered the place, fresh flowers were on all of the tables, and hints of Italy were all over. Over all it felt very romantic. The tables themselves were all full of chattering people, and piano music filled the air. Everything was perfect. We were led to a booth by a young waitress who spoke familiarly with Gilbert. We sat down and were handed menus. I looked at the prices and gasped. This place must have been rated five-stars or something. However after looking over it all again everything looked really good. I was hungry, but how could I afford all of this good food? Uggh. Maybe I could just get some churros.

Just as I looked up a waiter came to the table, setting down a stein of beer for Gilbert, which was strange since we hadn't ordered anything yet.

"Lovino, you remembered! I'm so flattered," Gilbert chirped happily!

A red blush made its way across the young waiters face.

"Of course I remembered you bastard! You ordered 15 the other night when Roderich was pms-ing over his piano," he said in a thick Italian accent.

The poor guy looked flustered as he tried to ignore the sound of Gilbert teasing him for being a girl. Straightening his back a bit he looked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were striking. They were covered by thick lashes, and they were an olive color with golden flakes spreading outwards from the inside. They held something to them though, past the obvious irritation, there was happiness for seeing his "friend", but past that there was something more. A sort of sorrow. I was quickly snapped out of it when his annoyed voice got louder.

"I SAID, would you like anything to drink sir?"

"Oh yes , umm," I glanced down at the wine menu, "I'll take this,"I said pointing at the first red wine.

"Good, and you," he asked motioning half-hearted at Francis.

I looked at him more closely, the waiter had reddish brown hair at a side part and one odd curl sticking out to the side. It was strange but at the same time adorable. He was skinny too, but not overly thin. Francis seemed to be enjoying the view.

"I'll take you," he said while wriggling his eyebrows. Oh dios why must I be here with him. However this waiter, Lovino, didn't seem fazed. He merely raised the menu he was holding, and brought it down on Francis' head.

"Whoops," he smirked , " Sorry sir but we don't carry that item on the menu, might I interest you in the white wine?"

"Ouch, my my aren't you a feisty one, Lovino. I'd love to see you in bed." He winked at the now-furiously-blushing waiter.

Just then another younger Italian man came forward and whispered something into Lovino's ear. He spun around to see a young blond enter the bar. Her hair was tied back with a green ribbon and a taller spiky-haired man stood next to her. Lovino ran over and gave her a hug while the younger Italian stayed at the table. We watched for a second, as the "bitter waiter" Lovino kissed the girl on both cheeks and laughed with her.

"Who's that," I said, surprised at my own bitter tone.

"That's Lovino's friend from Belgium," The young boy laughed. " She was supposed to come a few weeks ago but she got caught up, and was only able to come now. Lovino's just really happy to see her and her brother."

" Is he dating her," I inquired with a sort of dissapointed tone.

A dark look came over his face, " Oh no, not since Antonia umm , I don't...umm," his voice faded.

Gilbert, in an effort to lift the mood, started to chat with the new younger Italian. " So has West been in to see you yet, Feliciano ?"

"No, but he said he was coming later to see me! Isn't that great? So what would you like?"

This kid was like a puppy. He looked similar to Lovino, but instead of a scowl he wore a smile. Were they related? And who was Antonia? This night out wasn't looking so boring after all. I glanced back at Lovino, but he had stopped what he was doing and was now glaring at the table a few feet away from us. He excused himself from the girl and her brother. I watched the table now, curious as to what had offended him. I watched as a man started to shout at his girlfriend, obviously drunk. His voice started to escalate and I watched in horror as he raised his hand to strike the girl. At that moment a pitcher of cold ice water rained down on the man's head.

"Oops," Lovino's sarcastic voice rang out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...! Get me your manager, no get me the owner of this place. I'm going to have your stupid little ass fired!" The man cried.

"No problem, OI FELI ," he called out, "Can you get me the owner?"

"One second fratello."

He calmly walked over to Lovino and the two turned as if to walk off, and then turned back around instantaneously.

" Here is the owner, sir," Feliciano said motioning to Lovino with a not-so-innocent smile on his face.

" Is there a problem sir?" Lovino asked calmly.

" WHAT KIND OF SHAM IS THIS? You two are merely waiters! There is NO way you punks own this place!"

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Lovino hissed at him.

The man stood up and towered over Lovino. He smiled as if he had some sort of advantage and then swung his fist directed at Lovino's face. Lovino ducked and then stood up again. This time however, he delivered a swift blow to the man's gut which sent the man straight to the floor, holding his stomach. Lovino snapped three times and a HUGE bouncer came in and "escorted" the drunk man out doors. Feliciano, who had been tending to the sobbing girl stepped aside as Lovino knelt down and spoke to the girl in a softer, kinder tone.

" You deserve better than him bella," he said softly, " Much better."

She sniffed and he stayed with her for a minute before he made his way back to our table. By this time everyone was looking at him and he just sighed.

Feliciano made a formal apology for the disruption and promised everyone free dessert, which was followed by a lot of cheers. Gilbert on the other hand motioned for Lovino to sit down which he did. He looked exhausted and embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

" You looked so cool there Lovino, almost awesome like me," he began, but Lovino just sighed. With a more serious tone he said," Insomnia been bad lately, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm," came the response.

"Do you want a drink," I asked suddenly without thinking.

He looked at me with his sparkling eyes again.

" You know what, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking to Lovino!

Just as Lovino had said that however, another waiter came by to take him back to the kitchen. How unfortunate. Wait a second... did I order anything yet? Nope. All of this commotion made me forget to get something. I munched on some of the bread Feliciano had lain out and sipped some wine as I read the menu some more looking for an inexpensive plate. Maybe Lovino will come back when we order. Fusosososo, for some reason I found myself thinking about him. He's mysterious and well, sexy in a way. Francis looked over at me and got a weird look. No, it was a wicked grin.

" Mon ami , you are in l-o-o-o-vee," he giggled, "Just look at your face!"

I blushed.

" What if I am," I countered.

Gilbert looked over now with a surprised look, and then slapped me on the back. Hard. Why would he do that?

" That's awesome Antonio, now we only need to set Francis up!"

Oh that's why. Ever since Gilbert had told us about his new crush he had been insistent that we should all get a partner. At first it was annoying, until that is, we met Roderich. Then we realised Gil was serious. Francis told me I couldn't read the situation at first, but I got it! However that still didn't explain how he knew everybody here or how Feliciano and Lovino talked to him so informally. This restaurant was becoming more and more appealing as the night went on. Just then Feliciano came rushing back, out of breath.

" Guys," huff, " I forgot," huff huff "to take your order," he sputtered.

While Feliciano was very cute, I had wished Lovino would be the one to take our order.

" What's wrong Feli," Gil asked.

" Our cook, Giacomo, he is about to have a baby, so I sent him home, and now we are short on staff even further than before so fratello said he would cook everything, and I said I would help, but then I realised that I forgot to take your order, so he chased me out of the kitchen and then I came here!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Gilbert said obviously trying not to laugh.

Next thing I knew, we had all ordered. I had gotten the spaghetti because Feliciano had recommended it, and everyone else got what they wanted. Feliciano ran back to the kitchen and we a settled down.

" So Gilbert, How do you know everyone here," I asked trying to make small talk.

" Oh, I met Feliciano through my brother, because they are going out. They met in art school. You guys know Specs, he works here sometimes, and well Feliciano actually introduced us one night. I met Lovino after I met Feliciano and then found out that they own this place . Actually, I met them four years ago when Lovino was just starting to make the restaurant his own. Their grandfather used to run this place, but he died when Feli was 17 and Lovino was 18. They don't talk about it much."

" Who's Antonia," I pressed.

He looked startled. Then he looked at his hands.

" Lovino used to have a special person. She died a few years back."

Oh. Lovino was young, and this didn't make sense. How could someone Lovino's age have died? Just then Feliciano came over balancing three platters with ease. He handed each of us our meals and then ran off again. We ate (by the way that was some of the most delicious pasta I've ever had! The tomato sauce was wonderful! Lovino was an excellent cook.) and chattered happily about all sorts of things. Every so often the door to the kitchen would open and I would peak in. It seemed as if everyone was rushing around. You could even hear Lovino yelling to the others in fluent Italian. I wondered what he was saying. By far the funniest things that would happen always occurred when Feliciano went in the kitchen. All of the sudden things would go flying past him and he'd duck while carrying three to four platters, and he'd cry our some fast Italian phrase that would be followed by Lovino screaming something back. However most times he'd grin at whatever Lovino was saying. I wondered if he was teasing his brother.

As it got closer to closing, I noticed the kitchen dying down a bit. After a while Lovino even came out. Finally closing time approached and I expected to be kicked out, considering it was 1 a.m. but instead I was pleasantly surprised when Feliciano, Ludwig (who had arrived an hour or two ago) and Lovino, sat down to eat with us. They had huge plates of pasta and glasses of wine.

Feliciano chatted excitedly with Gilbert and I spoke with Ludwig and Lovino (who didn't seem to fond of each-other). Lovino ate his pasta fast and drank his wine faster. When he suddenly got up to go to the bar, I followed him for some reason.

"Why are you following me," he asked.

"I don't know," I honestly replied, "curiosity?"

He sighed.

"Che palle. You are one strange bastard."

" I have an idea! If I can which wine is your favorite can I know five things about you?"  
>He whipped around and looked at me with a huge blush on his face. He also looked like he was going to hit me. Really hard.<p>

" Where did that come from?"

"Curiosity?"

I was hit. I frowned and gave him my best puppy-dog eyes.

" If you can guess, which I doubt you can, the I will answer five questions," he said finally, a bit subdued.

Yes! I ran behind the counter and looked at all of the bottles. There it was! I then stood up and pulled his glass from his hands, and poured him a glass of a sweet red wine. He looked at me and took a sip, then I watched as his face morphed from surprised, to embarrassed, to annoyed.

" How did you know? Someone must have told you!"

"Nope, I noticed earlier that you were drinking a red wine, and then I thought you must like it so there must not be a lot in the bottle considering you are having a long day! Also I assumed it would be closer to the bottom so you wouldn't end up throwing it at anyone!"

He looked at me with his pretty eyes and then sighed. Sitting down at one of the stools he placed his head into his crossed arms on the counter and then peaked up.

" So, bastard what do you what to know?"

"What's your favorite food?"

" Tomato. Next question."

"Really me too!"

" You're too happy about that," he said, but I noticed a slight smile appearing.

"Hmmm, Do you like working here?"

" Of coarse I do! I mean sometimes my brother is an idiot and Roderich plays terrible music sometimes, and the days are really hectic, and everyone can't seem to figure out what they are supposed to be doing, but it's fun!"

"Fusosososo, you're funny when you like something!"

" Shut up bastard! next question."

"How old are you?"

" 23."

"Really you look younger! I'm 25!"

" I didn't ask you," he said, " next question."

"What is your favorite flower?"

" The Lilac. They smell pretty.."

He looked so cute! I just wanted to tackle him and hug him right then and there.

" Who was Antonia," I blurted out. Shit! I can't take it back now. Stupidstupidstupid...

He looked up a me and then at his wine glass. He started to swirl the wine inside.

" She was my first love. I met her when I was 19. She was like you, in a way. Curious, overly happy, pushy, an idiot. She loved flowers and used to own a flower shop just down the street. Everyday she'd bring in flowers to "brighten up the shop" even though she knew I had allergies. That jerk. She'd just smile like an idiot. Every day she'd wake me up for the sunrise, and make me watch the sunset with her as well! She got cancer though...and..I..Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Of coarse we can. One more question. Can I come back to talk with you tomorrow?"

" Well, it's not like I like your company or anything, but business is business so sure."

After that we went back to the table and Feliciano said our meals were on the house. Francis, Gilbert, and I left shortly after I spoke with Lovino while Ludwig stayed behind to help close up shop. Francis kept hassling me while Gilbert kept trying to convince him to get a partner. Honestly all I could think about was one thing.

I was going to see Lovino again tomorrow.

Oh Dios. Am I in love?


End file.
